


Scarf

by permink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, kageyama gives his scarf to hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permink/pseuds/permink
Summary: It's cold outside.





	

Kageyama owns a scarf.  
It's a rather simple one, really.  
Thick, soft woollen.  
Probably a gift from some relative he'd only met once.  
And he loves it. It's no secret, really.

* * *

Kageyama wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep in body heat. 

  
Yes, he was aware that he was currently wearing his thickest jacket and gloves over his winter uniform, as well as the worlds warmest scarf but he was still cold, okay?

_Because, for some god forsaken reason when the universe made him it decided 'hey, let's make this one human be cold all the time. C'mon, for shits and giggles'_

Kageyama scowled at himself, and pulled his jacket tighter around his body.

  
Stupid Hinata, he's the reason he's standing in literally -20000 celcius weather. 

  
(He doesn't know how it happened, but somewhere around 2 months ago, they seemed to have started waiting for each other before school to walk/race eachother to the front gate. Secretly, he doesn't mind)

He glared down at the snow surrounding his shoes, having no hinata to glare at, and kicked at a pebble.

'That fucker is late isn't he what the fu-'

  
Someone tapped at his shoulder.  
Kageyama jumped at least 1 foot in the air before realising it was hinata.

Silence. Then,  
'Oh my god!' Hinata's face shone with laughter, doubling over as he clutched his stomach.

  
'You face... was priceless!' Hinata managed to gasp between laughs.  
_(Cute, Kagayama thought)_

Kageyama glared again. 

'Hinata! You're late, you idiot! Do you know how long i spent out her-' Kageyama suddenly cut himself off and stared intensely at Hinata.

The orange haired boy squirmed under his heavy gaze and subconsciously took a tentative step back.  
Shit.

'Uhhhh.... you.. aren't too mad are you..?'

'Hinata, you dumbass!'

'What?'

'It's freezing out here! Why didn't you wear more clothing?'

'... HUH?'

Okay, that was not what Hinata was expecting.   
Yelled at because he was late? Yes.  
Being scolded for not wearing enough warm clothing? Hell no.

And _Kageyama_ out of all people.

That surprise made Hinata hesitate.

  
'Well?' Kageyama raised an eyebrow with crossed arms, expecting an answer as if Hinata _wanted_ to be frozen to death like Tsukishima's fucking emotions.

Hinata scrambled for an explanation.

'I... I, uh... I woke up late and... rushed... and forgot to....' Hinata mumbled, trailing off and looking away.

_(Good job Hinata, world's best answer, A+)_

Kageyama sighed in resignation.

'Come here.'

'Huh?'

Before Hinata knew what was going on, his neck (and some of his face) was gently enveloped in what he was sure was the world's softest and warmest scarf in existence.

Hinata's face heated up and turned bright red.

  
He tried to calm his breathing a bit, but since the (Kageyama's, Hinata thought) scarf was obscuring some of his face, he ended up inhaling the scent of the scarf.

And it smelled amazing, holy crap.  
Like... sharp citrus and maybe a tiny bit of sweet honey, but still warm and comforting.

Hinata looked up at the setter in complete and utter confusion as if to say 'why?'

  
Said setter just looked away in embarrassment and blushed profusely, which Hinata thought was very very adorable.

_(shit did i just call him adorable?)_

'Did. Did you just call me adorable?'

  
Kageyama tried to coolly raise his eyebrow, only his blush giving away his true emotions.

  
'Er. No.'

( _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _i_ _said_ _that_ _out_ _loud???)_

  
Kageyama chuckled.

  
'Sure.'

  
And they set off towards Karasuno in comfortable silence, shoulders brushing together and Hinata blushing 10 shades darker than his hair because 'oh my god Kageyama gave me his scarf oh my god'.

  
He kept casting shy looks towards the setter, before snapping his eyes towards the ground in front of him in embarrassment.

Their hands had brushed together for what seemed like the 100th time when Kageyama sighed in resignation. He moved his hand over and...

  
Linked his gloved, cold hands with Hinata's smaller ones.

 _Oh_.

Hinata just stood in unresponding shock, and Kageyama feared he had done something wrong.

  
After Hinata recovered from what seemed like a mild brain spasm, he relaxed and held the black haired boy's hand back.  
Hinata smiled so widely he thought his face was going to split in half.

'Shut up.'

  
'I didn't say anything~'

* * *

  
Kageyama pushed the door open with his free hand, the hand not being held by hinata, that is.

Dead silence for two beats.  
Everyone took in the image of their tsundere setter happily holding hands with the little ball of sunshine.

  
It was Tanaka who broke the silence.

  
'AYYYYYYYY YOU TWO FINALLY GOT TOGETHER, HEY?'

  
'SHOUYOUUUUUUUU FINALLY!!!'  
Nishinoya threw his arm around Hinata's shoulder and ruffled his hair, laughing.

  
'Congratulations.' Suga smiled softly. Of course the team mum would be like that.

  
'Uhhhh. Congrats?' Ennoshita patted Kageyama's back awkwardly before grabbing Tanaka and Noya's shirt collars and dragging them away.

  
'Congrats guys.' Yamaguchi said, giving them a genuine smile before patting them both on the backs.

  
Kageyama caught his wistful glance at Tsukishima after, who was disinterestedly tapping at his phone. ( _Interesting_..)

  
Meanwhile, Yachi was turning 10 different shades of red in the corner.  
Asahi walked up to them.

  
'Uh, congratulations, you two.'

  
Hinata smiled.  
Kageyama still thought it was the best thing he'd ever seen.  
Finally, Daichi walked up to them.

  
'Uhm. Congratulations on finally realising all the time you had been wistfully staring at each other during practice.'

  
Both blushed even darker (is that even possible?) and glanced at each other.

Everything seemed to quieten down after that.  
Then, Kageyama realised something.

He glanced at the shorter boy nervously.

  
'Hinata, will you be my boyfriend?'

  
Hinata playfully punched his shoulder.

  
'I think the answer is painfully obvious.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh i hope you liked it!


End file.
